2013-14 Premier League: Match day 1
Liverpool secured their first opening-day victory at Anfield since 2001 as goalkeeper Simon Mignolet marked his debut with a dramatic late penalty save to deny Stoke a point. Christian Benteke scored twice and Antonio Luna added a third as Aston Villa came from behind to stun Arsenal at Emirates Stadium on the opening day. Norwich's record signing Ricky van Wolfswinkel's superb header rescued a point in a thrilling opening-day encounter with Everton. Pajtim Kasami scored his first Fulham goal as they beat a dominant Sunderland on the opening day of the season. Rickie Lambert followed up a goal on his England debut in midweek by scoring a last-minute winner from the penalty spot for Southampton. Joe Cole and Kevin Nolan scored in each half as West Ham United enjoyed a comfortable win over Premier League new boys Cardiff City at Upton Park. David Moyes made a winning Premier League start as Manchester United manager with the champions cruising to a comfortable opening day victory at Swansea City. Tottenham's record signing Roberto Soldado scored on his debut as Crystal Palace were defeated in their first top-flight match since 2005. Oscar and Frank Lampard scored first-half goals as Chelsea marked the start of Jose Mourinho's second spell as Blues manager with victory over Hull. New Manchester City manager Manuel Pellegrini enjoyed a dream Premier League start as his side swept past 10-man Newcastle with a superb display. Branislav Ivanovic powered in a second-half header as Chelsea won a feisty game against Aston Villa. Match Details Saturday 17 August 2013 | goals2 = | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 44,822 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- | goals2 = Benteke Luna | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 60,003 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- van Wolfswinkel | goals2 = Barkley Coleman | stadium = Carrow Road, Norwich | attendance = 26,824 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- | stadium = Stadium of Light, Sunderland | attendance = 43,905 | referee = Neil Swarbrick }} ---- | stadium = The Hawthorns, West Bromwich | attendance = 25,927 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- Nolan | goals2 = | stadium = Upton Park, London | attendance = 34,977 | referee = Howard Webb }} ---- | goals2 = Van Persie Welbeck | stadium = The Liberty Stadium, Swansea | attendance = 20,733 | referee = Phil Dowd }} ---- Sunday 18 August 2013 | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 23,285 | referee = Mark Clattenburg }} ---- Lampard | goals2 = | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 41,374 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Monday 19 August 2013 Aguero Toure Nasri | goals2 = Taylor | stadium = Etihad Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 46,842 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- Wednesday 21 August 2013 Ivanovic | goals2 = Benteke | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 41,527 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- League table after Match day 1 See also *Premier League External links *Premier League fixtures at Eurosport *BBC Sport Category:2013-14 Premier League results